5 Years
by IlUvSkitTLes
Summary: Because if two people are meant to be, it's gonna happen. No matter what way you turn the story. (Or the one where Amy never got pregnant at band camp and everyone see's it except for them.) -oneshot-


Does anyone still even visit this side of Fanfiction?

Ive changed Amy's personality a bit. She's nothing her shy self in season one. Adrian is actually tolerable, and Ricky's pretty much the same, except I don't limit his vocabulary like ABC Family does. Everyone knows if Ricky was an actual person, he'd be dropping F bombs left and right. So if you're not into coarse language, this is not the story for you darlings. Everything passed band camp had been compromised. Yes, they hooked up at band camp. No, She didn't get pregnant. And so forth and so on. This will probably suck ass, and half the readers will probably only be here to yell at me for being inconsistent with my other Ramy stories. Have no fear, my honey bunches of oats, I'm already half way through the chapter for MBFB. But if you know me, you know I'm full of empty promises.

This started out as a cute cliche little story and the more I wrote, the more deep and emotional it got and I don't man, I hope you like it.

But enough about my fabulous self, and onto this catastrophe that I'm still in question about uploading.

Description: _Because if two people are meant to be, it's gonna happen. No matter what way you turn the story. (Or the one where Amy never got pregnant at band camp and everyone see's it except for them) -Oneshot-_

 _()_

"My lips are a little dry."

"They seem okay to me."

and then his chapped lips are pressed against hers for a millisecond, and she's watching him sit back with a smug look across his face. And she really should have known. First signs of I'm-a-dick-aphobia. All she really wanted to do was practice her french horn and his cute face was all like distracting her and shit and that's just not fair for a 15 year old girl.

See the second red flag was "I don't know, maybe this could be the start to something big" as he tried to seduce her. I mean, they've known each other for what, two days? Slow down Casanova. But she was 15. And it was his stupid cute face. And abs that she'd never seen on a boy, other than the soap opera's her mom would force her to watch.

And after throwing her instrument case in her room that she'd missed all summer, she set a two minute timer and she waited. That anger of having to spend money she didn't have on pregnancy tests weren't relevant when she was sitting on the toilet, as far away from the piss stick as she could be. All the hatred for him turned to worry and paranoia of how she could possibly deal with a scenario like this. But the test was negative. And the anger was back.

()

Watching him walk down the hall with Adrian when she'd finally arrived back to school was just karma's way of kicking her ass, really. But then some tall lanky boy she'd never seen before was coming her way with this look of determination wearing this goofy smile and she'd turned too quick to escape. Bodies crashed and lipstick and drumsticks went flying.

"What the hell." She heard the Latina swear before mumbling in her own language under her breath, arms flailing as she went after her lip gloss.

And then Ricky was shooting daggers at her as he shoved his drumsticks back in his back pocket, like she had somehow planned this to get his attention. As if she'd want another round of "Is it in yet?"

"You split pop all over my shirt." Ricky deadpanned and Adrian was back at his side, patting her hair down to make sure it wasn't messed from crashing into her. She'd barely hit them, it wasn't bumper cars, she was being dramatic. She glanced at the can of coke she hadn't noticed before.

"Sorry. You can slip into something more comfortable," She said politely and paused. "Like a coma." Adrian was laughing, and the friend's that had recently been riding her ass about band camp had disappeared

Ricky snorted, unimpressed, turning around to continue to wherever he was going, back to pretending band camp never existed. Adrian was patting her back, telling her she was impressed with a rookie like her and took off after him.

And yeah she was 15. And yeah her heart was pretty much shattered by a boy with a cute face and smelled like peppermint and axe. But it's not like she was gonna tell him that. Four years later and she still never has.

()

It only took two days for her to run back into that lanky, goofy grinning guy again. She didn't have any loud Lanita's or obnoxious drummers to save her, and she couldn't run now.

"Hi...Amy, right?" His voice was high-pitched and full of pure innocence and at the time she thought it was cute.

But then they're at the dance and he's rambling while he's holding her hand and it's starting to sound stridulous and irritating. But he has a cute face. And that reminds her of someone as her eyes search for him in the crowd and find he's already found her through the sea of people. Ben scurries off to talk to that new guidance counselor that everyone's raving about and suddenly Madison and Lauren are in front of her. They're arguing, something about Ben being the one, and young love and marriage and they take note in the fact that she's starring at someone else approaching them. She could practically smell the axe ready to suffocate her. Cute or not, if he was on fire and she had a cup of water, she would drink it. She probably would have been the one to set him on fire in the first place.

"Wait a minute."

"Band camp-"

"You said you had sex but-"

"Ricky was the-"

"And I can't believe you didn't tell us!"

And they've clued in just before he's in front of her and they're gone. And then he's asking her to dance with Grace's brother so he could dance with the blonde himself and she thinks _this_. _This_ is the moment she realized she hated his guts.

Adrian was caught in a scandal with the christian football player, fresh gossip that would get the attention off her. She figured this would get Madison and Lauren off her back for a while.

Adrian smiles at her on her way out that night, and she thought nothing of it before getting back into Ben's car. Hearing him yell to his dad to stop peaking through the review mirror while they sat in the backseat was probably was the highlight of her night.

()

But then Adrian started acknowledging her in the halls. And it wasn't to make fun of her. And things weren't making sense.

And after a couple of months, Adrian was asking her to have lunch with them. By them, she meant Her and Ricky. Till this day, she doesn't know why she agreed. Maybe out of curiosity of finally being recognized, or maybe it was the fear of what would happen if she politely declined.

All she remembered was Ricky making a joke about her boyfriend being so far in the closet he was in Narnia, And her asking out of 100,000 sperm, he had to be the fastest?

He still calls Ben a fruitcake, and he's still convinced he's gay. " _Why else would he want to date you?_ "

()

That's how she's found herself here. Sitting on the same picnic bench 2 years later at 17, Watching Ricky cup his hands over his cigarette, groaning over the harsh wind that was interfering, and Adrian rolling her eyes.

Someone's phone went off and Adrian shrugged. "Not me. Broke mine yesterday, fell out my back pocket when I was fucking Deshawn on the roof." Ricky snorted, in approval as he turned his back towards them to fight the wind off.

The phone chirped again and Ricky pulled the unlit cigarette from his mouth. He pulled his phone out his back pocket with Adrian leaning over his shoulder.

"If this girl texts me one more emoji, I'm faking my death and moving to Bangkok."

"Can I help?" She piped up, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He shot her a look. A look she practically had embedded in her mind by now.

Adrian rolled her eyes. "Can you guys _fucking stop this shit_ , it's been two years. Get the fuck over whatever has both your panties in a fucking twist,  
 _Jesus Christ_." She snapped. "I literally don't understand how two people can be annoyed by each other so fucking much."

"She only annoys me when she's breathing."

"You make me wanna jump into a pool of acid."

"Can I push you in?"

"Ricky, If I wanted to actually kill myself I'd climb to your ego and jump to your IQ." She growled and he laughed, before finally getting his cigarette lit, making sure to blow it in her face. She coughed dramatically, hitting him in the arm.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest, but I need to talk to my _boyfriend_?"

Amy looked up at the blonde, one hand on her hip and a high chin. Ah. Too many emoji's girl.

"Nice tan. Orange is my favorite color." Adrian commented, hopping off the bench and dragging her up too, despite her protest. She wanted to see this. How often does she get to witness this first hand? She usually only heard it second-hand from Adrian when Ricky would tell her how displeased the girl had been when he broke up with her over text. When he came to school with an imprint of a ring on his jaw when they were 16, she really couldn't have asked for a better morning.

"Ricky was just talking about you!" Amy fake swooned, pretending to miss the hard look Ricky was giving her as the blonde's eyes lit up. "He must really like you!"

"You fucking wait until I get you back." His words weren't nearly as threatening when there's a blonde trying to sit in his lap.

()

She was perfectly fine with being good friend's with Adrian. In fact, the taller girl turned into her best friend after Madison and Lauren stopped talking to her. Something about not knowing who she is anymore and turning into one of THEM. She was perfectly okay with this. What she was not okay with, was Ricky coming to her house at 2AM because "This girl won't leave my apartment" and "I'd go to Adrian's but I'm not about to watch her make her next sex tape with mystery guy number 27, or 28. I've really lost count". And she was NOT okay with him falling asleep on the love seat she'd gotten in her room when she turned 16 after fighting over the TV.

And Ben was certainly not all sunshine and lollipops when he found out either. Figured Ricky would be the one to 'accidentally" tell him.

"It slipped up I swear." But based on the snicker that he tried to suppress at the back of his throat, she should have known better.

She found herself snickering when he find out she told the girl he'd been hiding from that he had herpes.

()

They were 18 when she starred into Ben's eyes, searching for any emotions that he wasn't saying aloud.

"It just isn't working anymore, Amy."

And that's all the reason he would give her. And she was speechless.

"I can't keep dating someone, knowing it's not gonna be me they end up with. I couldn't sit here until you realized it, or hoped that you wouldn't." And it still wasn't clicking in her head. She thought they were doing fine. Not great, obviously. They were never GREAT. But she didn't expect this.

He realized she wasn't catching on either and he walked away without another word.

Adrian told her she was fucking glad it happened and that it should have happened sooner.

Ricky laughed and told her he always knew Fruitcake was gay.

()

She may have liked his cute face when she was 15, but now it was a familiar cute fucking face that she was growing used to waking up seeing spread across her love seat. Some nights she thinks he didn't even have a girl over and that it just became a routine to him.

But don't get her wrong. They still argued as much as they used to. Probably worse than before.

"You're wearing way too much Axe, I'm drowning in it." She said in disgust, pulling her scarf over her nose and nudging Ricky away from her. "Are you trying out a new girl-repellent or did you just give up showering?"

"Really? That's the best insult you got for me today?"

She watched him, blinking silently for a few moments. "Are you always a neanderthal, or just when I'm around?"

He smirked, shoving his hands in his front pockets as they followed close behind Adrian. "Better, but still an amateur move. You'll improve, don't worry."

"But Ashton likes cuddling after sex. That could be a problem." Adrian said out of nowhere and they realized they had completely zoned out of her rant on the new guy. Surprisingly, he'd been around for three weeks and it shocked everyone.

She rolled her eyes, watching Ricky do the same. Adrian could write a book just by creating a list of all the guys she's slept with and another list of the reasons why she broke up with them.

" _He's a bad kisser_."

" _Okay, but he has a foot fetish, that's weird right?_ "

" _He wears these wife beaters and I just wanna stab myself in the pupils_ "

But she could say the same about Ricky. But at least he calls them girlfriend's, even if the label had no meaning to him.

"Maybe you should give this guy a chance."

"She didn't give victim number 56 a chance, why is Alfredo different?"

"Ashton." Adrian barked, slamming her locker closed as Ricky lent against the neighbors, crossing his arms.

"Did I ask?"

"Adrian, give him a chance. You find reasons to break up with these guys because I think you're scared of getting your heart broken again. You shouldn't be scared to give in. It could be the greatest thing you've ever done."

"You're trying to give me advice on giving in to someone I like?" Adrian spoke slowly, glancing between Amy and Ricky with disbelief. "You guys actually don't see it? WOW. This whole time I thought it was just about keeping your pride but you guys are just fucking _clueless_." She laughed, holding her hands up to keep them from saying anything more before walking away.

()

A month later she tells them she can't make it to lunch that day. She had a test to make up and had to stay in the finish it. It was easier than she intended and got out early. She didn't notice the extra person at the table when she walked outside.

"If she aggravates you so much, why do you put up with it?" And the voice sounds familiar. She thinks it might be Jack's. He's been hanging around more often after Grace realized he wasn't gonna fully commit to her. It only took her three years and 2 more girls she didn't know the names of to make her realize it.

"Reason's I'm still searching for." Ricky replies. And they don't know she's there. And she has a pretty good idea who they're talking about.

()

Ricky tells her about this girl with jet-black hair one day when they're all in his apartment after Jack's football game. She thinks he's beginning to grow to like the dirty blond.

"What's her name?"

"Juliet."

"Last name?"

"Probably a really nice one."

And she knows Juliet won't be around very long.

()

Ricky never quit smoking, she takes notice as she's opening the kitchen door, sliding a black stiletto on her heel. She made a note to ask him why he started. One day. He flicks it to the side and walks in, eyeing her short black strapless dress with confusion and something else she couldn't put her foot on.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with amusement written across his face.

She rolled her eyes, "What? After almost two years of stopping by unannounced, you're surprised I finally have plans?"

"Yes. You're my goody-two shoes." He says seriously, and starts raiding the fridge and she takes in his sentence.

She ignores how fast her heart races after he said MY, and slipped on her other heel. "Ricky, seriously, I'm going out."

"So? Your parents would be suspicious if I _didn't_ come over. They probably like me more than you. I'll be fine..." He rambled on, his eyes falling on her ass as she reached up to grab a zip lock bag from the cabinet.

Someone knocked on the door and they both turned their heads. Her eyes widened at Ricky. "Don't you _dar_ -"

But he'd already rushed to the door, whipping it open to reveal a tall dirty blonde. Ricky paused.

"Jack?" And he's turned back to her. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Adrian suggested it." Jack commented, shrugging from his spot on the other side of the door.

Ricky rolled his eyes, letting out a dry laugh. "Of fucking course she did."

And she frowned. She knew he was an asshole, but he never acted like this before. He pushed by her, bumping shoulders with Jack as he walked out.

()

Adrian calls her the next day, laughing hysterically. Apparently Ricky had come by that night, "Swearing like a motherfucker and asking me why I'm trying to torture him."

Adrian asks her if she's finally realized it yet, because he sure has.

And what?

Adrian doesn't question it further.

()

They're 19 and graduated. Adrian's taking classes at a community college about an hour away. Ricky's working full time at the Butcher shop, something about College not being his thing. She's taking the year off to work before she goes off to NYC.

Jack started hanging around more after they dated. They only lasted a couple months. Somewhere between not having dark brown hair, a signature smirk,  
and witty remarks just wasn't cutting it for her. But he stayed around. She didn't see Ricky much around that time, he was either too busy or too tired, something along those lines. Adrian admitted to only setting them up to tick Ricky off. She said she'd find out why some day.

She's 19 and a half when she see's Ricky break down in front of her. She's seen him break things, and beat someone until they're almost on their deathbed. She's seen him pretend he didn't care when Adrian told him she was cutting off whatever kind of bullshit relationship they had, when they were 16. She's seen him drunk, the only time he really smiled, like he let go of everything he held on his shoulders for once. But she'd never seen him cry.

Adrian, Jack and her were behind the counter of the Butcher Shop, sitting on boxes Ricky had yet to unpack. It was one of the places that just became a regular thing for them when Adrian came home from College. Adrian had been using Ricky's phone to check her Instagram since she used all her Data, when his foster mom called. Adrian was shocked and blindly got up to pass him the phone. His foster mom barely called him anymore unless it was urgent.

She pushed down her gut feeling when he stormed back inside with his phone clenched in his hands. She watched him jog up the stairs without two words. Adrian was nodding at her to go up there after him and she didn't hesitate. She knew that look. It was the same one he had when he found out his birth father got out of prison, and when one of his foster brothers got attacked in an ally way when he was 17.

He'd barely made it through his front door before he was on the ground with his head between his knees. And she was speechless for the second time in her life.

And then she's sitting in between his legs with his head in her neck. He'd pulled her to him with the arms around her waist and they sat there for hours.

It's 2am when she tells him she should go, but he has a hand wrapped around her wrist and he's saying "Don't." and she's sure it's supposed to sound stern and emotionless, but his voice cracks. Then they're laying on the couch and he's clinging to her like she's gonna disappear at any moment. And maybe he wasn't just a hot headed jerk with a cute face and too much axe anymore.

()

She doesn't know how to react when she wakes up in his arms, and his face buried in her hair. She can feel his breath on her neck and a wave of shivers rush down her spine and she turning over to face him.

He was still asleep and his cheeks were still the slightest tint of pink. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was everywhere.

That's when she realizes she's in love with him.

Despite discovering her new feelings, she was scared shitless. She got up and left before he woke up. She couldn't take any chances, she had no idea how he was gonna react in the morning. Kick her out and tell her not to talk about what happened, or he would get up and leave until she had decided he wasn't coming back and leave herself. It wasn't unusual for him. She went years having him sleep on her couch because the girls in his apartment couldn't take a hint.

But that was the thing. She didn't sleep with him. It was on such a deeper level than that and Ricky hates showing that side of him. She didn't know if he'd be defensive or not.

She didn't think about the boy waking up to an empty bed after he just lost his foster father. Because she didn't know, and he never told her. He didn't tell anyone.

()

It takes three months for someone to notice. Jack finds him in his apartment and she gets a call that he's in the hospital.

When she gets to the hospital his foster mother's on her hands and knee's, collapsing into a woman she doesn't recognize, weeping.  
And it's all becoming real. Jack spots her and tells her he found Ricky wrapped around the toilet, dry heaving, barely acknowledging someone was in his apartment. He said he spotted at least 13 beer bottles and 2 bottles of Bacardi, staining the floor with the last drops left in the bottles. He had to pry a bottle of rum out of the dark haired boys hand, the one that wasn't gripping the edge of the toilet seat.

"He has alcohol poisoning, that's all they're saying."

And then there was a woman approaching her, telling her that she's Ricky's biological mother. She wants to run.

"I knew loosing his dad-" She paused "His foster dad, I knew it would hurt him, but I..." The woman was crying now and Amy's been crying since she got the call.

"I didn't know, _I'm so sorry_ ," She tells the woman who resembles him in so many ways. "I was with him that night- He didn't tell me what was wrong, I-I wouldn't have left him if I knew this would happen, I'm sorry!"

And she thinks she's having a panic attack and Jack's arms are wrapping around her as she crashes to the floor.

()

They intubated him. Shoving a tube down his throat and threading it into his stomach to reduce the vomiting. To Adrian's surprise, she's one of the first people he asks to see, besides his foster mom. She watches the lady step out of the room with the faintest smile on her face, one Adrian hasn't seen since she stepped into the hospital. She tells her that he asked for her, or more or less _shrugged_ when she asked if he wanted to see anyone else, but it was something.

And when she pulls the curtain back, he's already sitting up, pulling at the needle taped down to his vein.

"How are you doing?"

He glances up at her with a look. Of course he wasn't fucking okay, as she could see.

"How long are they keeping you in here for?" She tries to keep the conversation light but he's ripping his gown off and throwing his jeans on and doesn't respond.

"Ricky-"

"I just... really need a cigarette right now, Adrian, so will you please _stop talking_."

She thinks that's possibly the nicest he's been in a while, and purses her lips as he throws on his shirt. It's on inside-out, but she doesn't mention it.

"Who's out there that I need to avoid?" He nods towards the hall while he grabs his keys and wallet and any other shit that shouldn't be left in an unattended room.

"Your moms, Jack..." She pauses. " Amy's been here since 1am."

"And there's my answer." He snaps.

She's shaking her head as he's putting on his shoes and she decides it's been 4 years too long of this bullshit.

"When are you gonna tell her you're in love with her?" He doesn't respond and she's not surprised when he's standing up and pushing past her.

And no, fuck that.

She grabs his arm and stands in front of him.

"I'm not gonna sit back and watch you treat her like shit for another 4 years because _you_ don't know how to deal with your feelings!"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Last time I checked I was the one to wake up _alone_ in the morning after my father died because she couldn't handle _her_ feelings! Don't fucking pretend like this is my fault because it's easier to blame things on the deadbeat high school drop out." He let's out a dry laugh. " _Fuck you, Adrian._ "

But she ignores it all.

"When are you gonna tell her, Ricky?" And then he's whipping around and his jaw is clenched, and his nails are digging into his fists turning them white.

"I'm not gonna tell her! I'm never gonna fucking tell her! Haven't you figured that out by now? I'm not good enough for her, I could never be enough for her.  
I'm not gonna lose one of the most important people in my life because you wanna play fucking cupid! I-I can't just go around telling people I love them, like you can. _I'm fucked up_. _I'm damaged goods_."

"That girl is in love with you, Ricky. If there's ever a time to forget your past and let someone in, it would be now. Don't wait until it's too late."

Amy didn't have time to process anything as Adrian was storming towards her, telling her to admit to herself and Ricky that she was in love with him and to do it quickly before she burns them both alive and dumps their ashes in the ocean.

()

He's out in two weeks and it takes Amy another two weeks to work up the courage to step into the butcher shop again. He's behind the counter, ripping open boxes of what she assumed was new shipments that just came in. She can hear her heart beat in her ears.

She walks up to the counter and she feels like her stomach was literally gonna fall out her ass. Her arms were limb against her sides and she was focusing too hard on walking straight that she started walking funny . She's pretty sure someone asked her if she was having a seizure on the way here but she can't remember anything right now because he's noticed her and they're just fucking _standing_ there.

"I assume you came to talk, not stare at me like I kicked your puppy." Ricky states, the smallest of smiles on his face as he throws his cloth over his shoulder.  
It was the first time she's seen him since he got out, and she was gonna throw up.

"I'm sorry I left." She blurts out and that is _so not the way she wanted to start this conversation_. His brows furrow and this was a bad idea she should have never let him kiss her when her lips were dry at 15. She should have never sat with them at lunch that one day when she was turning 16. She shouldn't have let him fall asleep on her couch when she was 17. She wouldn't be here trying to express her feelings in the worst way possible and having him look at her this way right now.

"Do you mean the morning after my father died, or the morning after I got alcohol poisoning?" He asks sarcastically, the tone of his voice made her want to crawl in a hole and rot away.

"Look, I'm working right now." He continues, his eyes trailing over someone walking into the shop. But his words don't match his actions because he's taking off his apron anyways.

And no. She's waited two weeks too long. _Five years too long_.

She pursed her lips and walked around the counter, much to his confusion, grabbing his arm. To her surprise, he let her drag him into the back room.

"Ric-!" She paused letting out an embarrassing high pitched squeal as she tripped over a mop she didn't know was there. She'd never seen him move so fast, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him just before she hit the ground. And well shit. It was not nearly as romantic as you see in the movies. She nearly had a heart attack and the death grip he had on her hips in order to stop her from face planting was gonna bruise tomorrow.

But he kept an arm around her waist as he closed the back room door shut. There was barely any space to move, but she wasn't exactly complaining.

He turned back to her, glancing in her eyes. His gaze dropping down to her nose then down to her mouth before back up at her. "You dragged me in here to talk. Talk away." He whispered and he was so close his breath was on her lips.

"I don't wanna talk."

"Neither do I."

And it's not until he has a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her forward to crash his lips onto hers, that she realizes something.

" _You guys actually don't see it?_ "

" _You guys are just fucking clueless_."

" _Sorry to interrupt your love fest, but can I talk to my **boyfriend**?_ "

" _I couldn't sit here until you realized it, or hoped you didn't_."

" _If she aggravates you so much, why do you put up with it?_ "

" _Reasons I'm still searching for._ "

" _Have you realized it yet? Because Ricky sure has_."

" _Jack? Are you fucking serious?_ "

" _Don't_."

" _Maybe this can could be the start to something big_."

She laughs and he pauses with his hand under her shirt on her waist and her hands swung around his neck.

"What?"

She purses her lips and he's looking at her with this worried expression, like she's gonna reject him or push him away.

" _My lips are a little dry_." And he stares at her for a moment before he drops his head, hiding a small smile.

" _They seem okay to me_."

()

Still debating if I'm fully content with this story but I liked the ending and if anyone knows me, you know I'm realistic. " _And then we said I love you and he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him and we eloped_." Despite that happening in The Secret Life, it just doesn't seem like Ricky and Amy to me.


End file.
